scene from a safehouse
by Serrye
Summary: Heero Duo pairing. When Heero gets injured on his way back to the safehouse it is up to Duo to jump to his aid. A short fic written years ago when I was young and new to Anime.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters I just love writing about them! so just read and enjoy ^_^

/

Heero limped along the gravel path, gun hanging by its strap from his injured shoulder, blood trickling down his leg as he clutched at his wounded hip. He had been spotted by patrolling officers in town whilst on his way to the rendezvous point, after killing them both he got away with minimal damage but now he needed to get back to the safe house. He had been in hiding with pilot 02 for the past two weeks after a mission had been unsuccessful.

Heero reached the small safe house hidden by evergreens. He walked awkwardly through the wooden door and made his way through the dark house to the small living room before dropping down onto a chair, wincing in a breath.

He took the gun from his holster and placed it on the table before he heard movement coming from the kitchen. He got up as fast as he could, pointing the gun at the doorway, wincing when his head throbbed painfully. "Heero?" an American voice questioned the light clicked on. Heero flinched at the brightness, lowering his gun, the dizziness making him lose his balance. Duo moved forward, catching Heero and gently lowering him to the chair

"Heero what happened?" he questioned in panic, grimacing at the unmistakable feeling of blood on his hands "You've been shot!" he squeaked, his wide violet eyes searching Heero's face.

"I'm fine, I need you to call Quatre, we need to relocate" Heero ordered breathlessly

"Not a chance, first we need to get you patched up" he replied "I'll get the med kit" he stated as he stood up and rushed into the kitchen.

Heero took a breath through gritted teeth, sitting back in the chair, growling at himself in annoyance. The American returned with a green med box and a large bottle of whiskey. His braid twirling over his shoulder as he knelt down in front of Heero and looked up at him.

"Where else are you hurt?" He questioned as he took a pair of scissors from the med box. Heero jolted when Duo placed a hand on his thigh, He looked down at him in shock, "W-what are you doing?" Heero stuttered, eyeing the American in shock.

"Cutting you out of these shorts" he replied as he began to quickly cut the leg of his spandex shorts open, Duo peeled open the fabric before opening the bottle of whiskey "Aren't you a little young for hard liquor?" Heero scowled at him with a raised eyebrow. Duo snickered as he poured some whiskey onto a thick piece of gauze "It's for your leg" he replied "It'll make it sterile" he told him looking up at Heero, surprised that the perfect soldier didn't know this; he hid a smirk when he noticed Heero's embarrassed look, "This'll sting so brace yourself"

"Just get on with it" Heero leered. Duo raised an eyebrow with annoyance and slapped the wet gauze onto the wound, blinking when Heero didn't react. Duo looked at the wound before taking out a pair of tweezers and carefully beginning to pull out the bullet that was imbedded into Heero's flesh. Heero's jaw clenched minutely as Duo began to pull, Heero didn't move, his clenched fists rested on the arms of the chair, knuckles turning white before one last hard pull bought Duo's hand back, he looked triumphantly at the bullet with a sigh, "There" he smiled at Heero and pressed the alcohol covered gauze against Heero's wound to stop the bleeding. Heero watched him as he drew out a needle and thread.

Duo silently began to sew up the hole in Heero's leg, a queasy grimace crossed his face, his hands were surprisingly gentle against Heero. The Japanese boy stared at the floor, feeling ashamed of himself for having to rely on the American pilot for help. Duo risked a glance at Heero's face, to see his blue eyes down cast while he continued to stitch Heero's skin. Duo bit his lip, looking at Heero's well-defined chest watching him breath in a steady rhythm. Heero cleared his throat causing Duo to jolt. He blushed when he realised that he had been staring.

Duo quickly finished his task before tying the thread gently and wiping it dry. Duo sat back before glancing up at Heero "Are you hurt anywhere else, Heero?" Duo questioned, watching the blue eyed boy closely. Heero let out a sigh, "Just a few scratches, I'll be fine" He muttered. Duo nodded before standing up with the med kit. "Well I'll get you a glass, the booze will help with the pain" Duo smiled before walking into the kitchen. He returned a minute later with two small empty jars, he knelt beside Heero and poured two drinks before handing Heero a jar. Heero glanced at him cautiously before accepting the jar.

Heero sniffed the liquid as Duo took a sip of his, grimacing when it burnt his throat. They sat drinking in silence for countless minutes before Heero cleared his throat again, "Duo" he said quietly.

"Yeah?" the American answered, surprised to hear Heero using his first name.

"Thank you" He muttered, hiding his eyes behind his brown bangs. Duo's eyebrows raised, looking down at his drink "You're welcome" he smiled "Well I guess I should go get in touch with Quatre" Duo hid his blush behind his bangs moving to stand. Duo jolted when Heero grabbed his wrist, keeping the American in his seat. Duo gasped as they looked into each other's eyes. Duo opened his mouth silently, unable to speak as Heero stared at him. Heero gently moved forward, capturing Duo's lips in a slow and gently kiss. They both pulled away slowly, Duo blinked before smiling at him shyly, a slow smirk creeping across his face causing Heero to smile at him. Duo slowly stood "You want me to tell Winner about that too?" he grinned winking at Heero before he left the room.


End file.
